Things Change
by xToxicWaste
Summary: What if Utau, Amu and Rima all move to a boarding school? what will they do when they meet 3 certain boys? What happens when ex's and old friend's return? PAIRINGS: Kutau! Minor: Amuto and Rimahiko! Rated K For swearing!


**A/N: HEEEY! IT'S ME! ARIA! WITH A NEW STORY! KUTAU ONCE AGAIN PPLS!**

**Crowd: -screaming and cheering- **

**A/N: KUTAU FOR LIFE *^*! FTW! KUTAU ALL THE WAAAAAYYY OH! I'M ALSO GOING TO PUT INT SOME AMUTO AND RIMAHIKO COS THEOSE COUPLES ARE FUCKING AMAZING. ANY WAY! HERE YOU GO! 8'D! BTW! AMU, UTAU N RIMA DON'T KNOW IKUTO, KUKAI AND NAGIHIKO...Well Utau knows Ikuto since they're siblings but that's about it xD.**

**OH AGES!**

**Everyone: 17**

**...Am I missing anything? Oh right disclaiming ==;**

**-Ahem- ARIA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD OF BEEN MORE KUTAU SCENES! AND THAT THEY WOULD OF AIRED THE ENCORE. WHY? OBVIOUS REASONS! KUKAI AND UTAU KISSED! EEEEP!**

Xxx

**Utau's Pov**

I was currently in a car with my best friend's Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima! Today we we're all moving to our new boarding school! Ugh. We're probably going to get fan boys again. Right now I was driving with the music playing, it was around 3:00 in the afternoon and I was seriously getting hungry, we've been driving since around 1. I could tell we were getting closer to the school.

"Look! There it is!" Amu exclaimed pointing, I squinted and saw the gates, A small smile appeared.

"Finally! I thought that I would die from sitting here!" Rima said stretching her arms out.

"I thought You liked sitting, since you hated walking" Amu spoke, while laughing a little

"Yeah, But not for 3 fucking hours! I think my legs fell asleep!"

I just laughed and drove into the gates. Damn this school looked huge.

"I still can't believe your parent's let you go here." I Said looking at Amu and Rima before quickly turning back to look in front, the last thing I needed was to get into a car crash.

"Yeah but Mama and Papa only agreed cause' you we're coming" Amu replied shrugging

Rima just rolled her eyes "Well my parents were pre annoyed but said it was okay because of how good the school is, can't say much about the fees though" she said with a light smile on her face.

Me and Amu just laughed at that before I drove into the parking lot and pulled over. Rima practically jumped out of the car the second the car stopped moving, I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway as I got out.

"FINALLY! My blood can finally circulate in peace" Rima muttered shaking her legs about.

Amu laughed and got out "Yeah, I guess we we're cramped up for too long in there." She said whist stretching her arms.

I opened the back of the car and pulled out two of my suitcases and pulled out Rima and Amu's

"Thanks Utau." Amu smiled and took her suitcases

Rima shot me a grateful look as she took her suitcases.

"I guess we should go to the office or something..." Amu said looking nervous

I laughed and nodded "Yeah probably. We need to find our rooms and school junk"

Rima nodded and began walking "We're all sharing a dorm right?"

Amu nodded "Yeah, thankfully. I'd hate to be stuck with some snob. Or stranger, or maybe even both."

I laughed for like the hundredth time today "Yeah but don't you like meeting people?" I said while walking and dragging my suitcases along.

"Well that depends on the people" Amu said and we all laughed.

Xxx

We were currently walking through the hallway towards our dorm, we've got our schedules and they told us were to go. Apparently we were going to be shown around by some escorts later in the afternoon.

"Yatta!" Exclaimed Amu and she had expertly found our dorm.

"Finally! I can finally sit down! My legs are killing me" Rima groaned

I rolled my eyes and opened the door and looked around and smiled.

The place looked pretty decent. There was standard furniture. A TV, sofa, kitchen, bathroom ext. Before I could say anything Rima rushed into a room.

"DIBS ON THIS ROOM!" I could hear her yell from a distance.

I sighed before putting my stuff down near the couch and walked into a bedroom and smiled. The walls were violet coloured with white floral designs. The floor was white with a violet coloured rug. The bed was plain and I had a white wardrobe and draws and a desk with a lamp.

It. Was. Perfect. I beamed and ran to get my stuff I noticed that Amu was already in some other room, and laughed before grabbing my things and sorting my room out.

Around Half an hour later I had everything into place, my posters on the wall, clothes in wardrobe, and other things in draws.

I stepped back and admired my work. Satisfied I went into Amu's room and smiled at her.

Her room was painted pink and white similar to mine and she had all her stuff into place.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked while walking towards Rima's room.

Amu shrugged, following "Don't ask me."

I looked into Rima's room and laughed. It was full of comedian posters and there was already a stack of manga and DVD's on her desk, her room similar to mine and Amu's was Yellow and white.

Rima was currently putting the last of her clothes into her wardrobe. "God I hate unpacking." She muttered and me and Amu just giggled.

"Hey guys" Amu finally spoke

"Hm?" was Rima's reply, seeing as she was so busy putting her things into place.

"When are our escorts suppose to get here?"

I shrugged "Around 4 I think, it's 3:45 now, so we have around 15 minutes until they get here."

Amu rolled her eyes "I hope they're not snobs like Saaya."

Rima nodded "Ugh. I hope so, but what if they're not girls? What if they're boys?"

I groaned, since we were so popular at our last school, Amu being the 'cool n spicy!' Rima and me didn't really have name's but we were still as popular as Amu, they soon started to call us all the 'cool n spicy!' gang though.

Amu rolled her eyes "Well if they are boys, then they're probably going to be just like the rest of our fan boys"

I shuddered at the thought before stretching. "Well I'm going to go change." Shrugging

I walked back towards my room and opened the wardrobe door and stared at it before smiling I pulled out a purple hoodie and my white shorts, I got my black converse and changed into my new clothes, putting my used ones in the laundry basket. I then started to comb the knots out of my hair, when done I decided to let my hair down for once, pulling two strands of hair from either side I secured it into place with a small butterfly pin and smiled.

I walked into the living room and saw Rima; she had changed into a short sleeved t-shirt going over her shoulder with black jeans. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pair of black converse.

I then looked over to Amu who was wearing a white t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie over it. Her hair was held up with one 'x' clip. **(A/N: You know how she use to do her hair? In episode one? Yeah like that.) **She had on some white shorts like me and once again black converse.

"Changed your hair style?" Rima said smirking.

I rolled my eyes "Well I'm not going to have pig tails every day. Besides, what's wrong with me changing hairstyles?" I said raising an eyebrow at her.

"No reason" She said, but obviously there was a reason. I decided to shrug it off.

I blinked in surprise when I heard the doorbell ring. "Well it looks like our 'escorts' are here." Amu said, emphasising the escorts.

I rolled my eyes and went and opened the door and met a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Uhh...Hi?" I said raising an eyebrow.

Right in front of me was a boy around my age with Auburn brown hair messed up and sticking in all sorts of places, It looked cute in a way. I could tell he was pretty muscular but not that extreme. Like I had mentioned before he had emerald green eyes and was slightly tanned.

"Oh Hey!" He said smiling brightly.

I then noticed that there were two other figures next to him the first one that caught my eye happened to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Well what do you know? My own brother is one of the escorts! I turned and smiled at Ikuto.

"Onii-chan!" I said laughing before hugging him as he hugged back. I guess it was awkward for the other two so one of them coughed.

"Hey Utau did you find out who was at the do-" I heard Amu stop in mid-sentence. Probably because I was hugging someone she didn't know. I laughed and let go of Ikuto and turned to face Amu and Rima.

"Amu, Rima this is my older brother Ikuto." I said introducing them. Well this was certainly unexpected. I had forgotten that he studied here.

Rima looked up at him "That's Mashiro-san too you three." She said bluntly to all of them- oh right I forgot about the third boy.

I looked at him, well he didn't look that bad. If you don't include the fact that he had long hair. He had honey brown looking eyes **(A/N:...I think)** and long dark purple hair just above his waist. Which worries me. Should boys even have hair that long? I shrugged it off before turning to look at my brother.

He had his usual Midnight Blue hair, matching eyes, and was currently talking to Amu. I sweat dropped. What a pervert. Couldn't even say a word to his little sister! I pouted before looking towards the boy in front of me.

"Sorry about that" I said laughing nervously "I was just happy to see my brother"

He just laughed it off, "Yeah well I guess that's okay, So I'm guessing Your Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"Yeah also known as Hoshina Utau." I said smiling at him.

"Hoshina Utau?" he said looking confused.

"Yeah, I have a stepdad."

"Oh...I see. Sorry"

I shrugged "It's no big deal. I'm use to it by now."

He smiled. "So what's your name?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Yeah sorry" he face palmed. "Name's Souma Kukai."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. I turned and saw that Rima was talking to the boy with long purple hair, I guess moving school's wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Xxx

I was currently being shown around the school by that Souma kid. He was actually really fun to hang out with, but he had a huge obsession on sports, especially soccer.

We were walking through a corridor and he was telling me were everything was.

"School starts tomorrow right?" I said looking up at him.

"Yeah" He said rolling his eyes. "But the good news is we have P.E" he said grinning widely

I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head "Not everyone likes P.E baka."

He stared at me like I was some kind of doctor telling him that he only had 48 hours to live.

"Y-You don't like P.E?"

I laughed at his expression and shook my head "I didn't say that. I said not everyone likes P.E" I said in my matter-of-factly voice. "Like Rima for example."

He looked relieved for a second but then stared at me "You mean the shrimp?"

I rolled my eyes "You better not call her that, especially when your around her."

"Eh? Why not?"

" Let's just say It's like attempting suicide"

He stared at me before snapping out of it and shrugged.

"So now what?"

I shrugged but them my stomach picked now to embarrass me.

We stayed silent for about 5 seconds before he burst into laughter.

"S-Shut up!" I glared at him, and felt heat climb it's way towards my cheeks.

He just continued to laugh as I folded my arms and continued to scowl at him, my cheeks still red.

"Y-You know you should of said something if you we're hungry" He said trying to control his laughter

**Normal Pov**

She muttered something unpleasant before storming off ahead of him.

He blinked, and stared at her as her figure began to get smaller and smaller. She then shook his head and ran after her. "Her Hoshina! I was just kidding, Geez."

She glared at him before turning looking straight forward and continued to speed walk.

He rolled his eyes but grinned and began to walk faster than her.

She scowled and began to walk even faster, he mimicked her actions and soon they we're off running on a race.

Xxx

"Ha! I so win!" Kukai said triumphal for his win

Utau rolled her eyes at him "Oh please **Sounma** I was going easy on you."

He smirked "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really" she said emphasizing the 'really'

"Care for another challenge then?" He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Utau soon felt her competitive side taking over "Bring it on Souma"

"Oh please Hoshina" He said and grabbed her arm and walked into a ramen restaurant.

Utau smirked; This boy was just asking for trouble. Ramen was her all time favourite food, she use to have competitions all the time for it when she was younger and always won.

She sat down next to him and stared at the chef looking dead serious.

"Salt. Noodles extra-firm. Extra Back fat. Topping: seasoned egg."

Kukai stared at her mouth wide open.

Utau rolled her eyes at his expression and smiled "Keep your mouth open like that and you'll catch flies."

He just laughed "Yeah well are you sure you can handle that?" He asked smirking

Utau had once again rolled her eyes "Yes, I'm sure. What about you? You just going to sit there and order nothing?"

Kukai laughed before turning towards the chef "I'll have what she's having"

Xxx

Kukai groaned They were both on they're 5th bowl of ramen and Utau was winning, and poor Kukai looked like he was about to puke.

Utau looked over at him and smirked "Awwh. And I was actually hoping for a challenge" her smug act was really starting to irritate him while his eyes has widened as he watched her chug down the bowl.

"H-How long was it since you last ate?" He stuttered, eyes still wide as saucers

Utau stopped and looked like she was thinking really hard before smiling "45 minutes I suppose" She said nonchalantly.

Kukai's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets

"You are defiantly not human."

She shrugged before finishing off her rice "Say what you must, Your still going to end up paying"

She was about to burst out into laughter at his expression but shrugged and jumped off her stool "Thanks for the food!" and started walking out

"E-EH?! Utau!" He muttered a whole bunch of curses about it not being a fair competition since he was convinced that Utau was some kind of ramen robot, and he paid then ran out to meet Utau leaning against some store.

"Took you long enough."

Kukai rolled his eyes before walking towards her "Yeah, yeah."

"But seriously, who takes that long to pay?"

"I didn't take that long you know."

"Yes you did."

"Says who?"

"Well me obviously"

Kukai groaned "Your impossible"

Utau laughed before he grabbed her arm, and dragging him off

"E-eh? Souma-"

"Kukai."

"Eh?"

"Call me Kukai." He said bluntly

Utau sighed "Fine. Kukai, just where in the name of the lord are you dragging me off too?"

He turned around and grinned at her "Too have some fun of course."

Utau could of sworn she saw some kind of mischievous glint in his eyes

**Xxx**

**A/N: OK! I ADMIT! IT WAS SHORT! BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! I STILL HAVE TO WORK ON MY OTHER KUTAU FANFIC! AND I'M THINKING OF MAKING A PANDORA HEARTS FANFIC! IDK! WE'LL ALL SEE! ANYWAY R N R! THANKS FOR READING! **


End file.
